Etemon
Etemon was the first evil Digimon the DigiDestined encountered on the Server continent. He has a BIG Ego and talks like Elvis. Using his Dark Network, Etemon tracked them down at his own pace. His trademark attack is "Love Sernade", using his "sexy voice" to make his opponents unable to fight back. But when Datamon (Whom had a grudge on Etemon) had the DarkNetwork absorb everyone's data, Etemon was partially absorbed and used the DarkNetwork to attack the DigiDestined, only for the newly evolved MetalGreymon to destroy him. It turned out Etemon survived, but was trapped in another dimension, refusing to accept this fact, he used the DarkNetwork's energies to digivolve himself into MetalEtemon, a much stronger version of himself with metallic skin made of DigiChromizoid, the toughest alloy in the DigitalWorld. He returned on a burnt-out remains of the Dark Network core. The first thing on MetalEtemon's mind was payback on the brats who beat him, so he stalks Mimi and Joe (who left the others at the moment, helping a wounded Ogremon), only to reveal himself once Puppetmon was about to attack them. Puppetmon and MetalEtemon got in a fight over who has the right kill the kids, as they, their Digimon, and Ogremon used the distraction to get away. Later, MetalEtemon eventually found them again, now accompanied by Leomon. When Mimi tried to stop the fighting, MetalEtemon used his Dark Spirits DX attack on her, only SaberLeomon took the hit for her, mortally wounded him in the process. Joe and Zudomon finally join the fight as a result, and managed to crack Metal Etemon's metal-skin with his hammer (made of the same material), allowing SaberLeomon to use the last of his strength to deal the death-blow. Xros WarsA huge army of Etemon serve Musyamon, and Blastmon. They turned out to be ninjas. BaliBastemon defeated the soldiers of Etemon, then Shoutmon used the Star Sword and destroyed Etemon.ProfileAppearing suddenly, he mysteriously calls himself the King of Digimon. Rumor has it that he gets on well with Monzaemon, as they manipulate stuff together in the shadows. He wears a "Super Monkey Suit", that can endure any attacks.AttacksAs EtemonDark Network: Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at his enemies or sends out his Dark Network cords to control electronics, trap enemies, destroy buildings, or pinpoint an enemies' location.Concert Crush: Plays his guitar and sings to either make other Digimon weak or De-Digivolve them in hearing range.Monkey Claw: Scratches enemies with his claws.Dark Solo: Fires a blast of negative energy from his fist.As MetalEtemonBanana Slip: Trips his opponents with a banana peel.Metal Punch: Unleashes a punch with all of his confidence.Dark Spirits Deluxe: Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy.Fart Attack: Emits flatulent gas. (This was unseen in the English Version)TriviaEtemon is voiced by Richard Epcar in the English anime, who also did the voice of the more sinister and purely evil Myotismon.And just like Myotismon, they both windup getting defeated by the main heroes but end returning in a different and more powerful appearance. The only difference is that Myotismon gets revived twice and Etemon gets revived only once.It is interesting to note that two of the main villains, Puppetmon and MetalEtemon, both died in the same episode.When Etemon became fused with the Dark Network, he resembles a little like Apocalymon.Etemon is said to be singing rivals with Volcamon.Etemon's Champion forms can be either Ogremon or Sukamon.Etemon's personality is later copied by SuperStarmon in Digimon Frontier. The exceptions are that SuperStarmon is not arrogant like Etemon, and purely has the character of Elvis Presley, while Etemon has the character of an Elvis Presley impersonator.Etemon can Digivolve into either MetalEtemon, or KingEtemon Category:Animals Category:Minions Category:Cartoon villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:TV-Y7 villains Category:TV MA villains Category:TV 14 Category:Live-Action Category:Spoiled Brats